Maverick
The Maverick is a helicopter in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. The Maverick has also appeared in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories but is not intended for the player to use. Overview The Maverick is based on the Bell 206L Longranger, but the GTA IV rendition features four blades on its main rotor, similar to the Bell 407, but retaining the body design of previous Mavericks (pre-release material such as television footage, suggests GTA IV's Maverick was originally intended to retain its two blade rotor). The Maverick can seat four people, including the pilot. Overall, the Maverick is a good choice of transport in GTA Vice City, but GTA San Andreas has many better options. In GTA IV most helicopters are just variants of the Maverick, so for style go for a different variant (like a Helitours Maverick). However, for function, go for an Annihilator as it has weaponry and is the fastest helicopter in the game. Since GTA Vice City, the police has their own version of the Maverick called the Police Maverick. GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories In GTA Vice City, the Maverick is a fully accessible vehicle, available in quite a few places. It has a moderate maximum speed, can survive some damage, and it is the only helicopter that is available in a variety of colors. There is also another smaller two-passenger version dubbed VCN Maverick that is used by the Vice City News Network. In GTA San Andreas, the Maverick is essentially the same helicopter, but with slightly altered handling, and a new sound. As in GTA Vice City, there is also a news helicopter version of the Maverick, the News Chopper, that can be seen flying along with the Police Maverick once the player reaches a 4-star wanted level. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Maverick is used in some missions. During the mission High Wire, a magnet is attached to the Maverick to act like a sky crane, which is not available outside the mission. Lance also owns one, which is seen occasionally in the game. The Maverick in GTA Liberty City Stories is not intended to be obtained by the player. However, it can be obtained by the player during the missions Calm Before the Storm on the PSP version for Salvatore Leone and False Idols for Ned Burner. The Maverick can be obtained more easily by using this trainer for the PSP version of the game. It is so fast that the camera zooms out when going at max speed. Moving the camera moves the helicopter (because the right analog stick was to alternatively control a helicopter in Vice City.) The blades are used of that of an AI-controlled Police Maverick, and the blades clip graphics when they are viewed through the blades (i.e. trees.) GTA IV In GTA IV the Maverick has been changed slightly, including new crash animations, new sound and better design, although it still remains similar to the previous Mavericks. In GTA IV, the Maverick is the only civilian helicopter, and it may be found at either Francis International Airport, some of the helipads or on skyscraper helipads, the Alderney Heliport above the Booth Tunnel or even during Brucie's Heli Ride activity. When the player unlocks Brucie's Chopper ability, or visits Higgins Helitours, the player can spot this humorous message on the "A" pillar while in the passenger seat: "This helicopter might crash but we really don't care if it does, refer to flight manual for help." Variants * Police Maverick, Mavericks adopted for use by the police. * VCN Maverick and News Chopper, Mavericks modified into news helicopters. * Helitours Maverick, a Mavericks for use in helitour. Locations GTA Vice City *Roof of the Hyman Condo safehouse. *Roof of the Vercetti Estate. GTA San Andreas *Easter Bay International Airport, near the Dodo hangars. Oddly, the doors are not locked even without a pilot's license, allowing it to be used if the player can get into the airport. *The top of the Los Santos Tower in Downtown Los Santos. The tower has a star-shaped top. The Maverick may not be there, it spawns randomly. *San Fierro Police Headquarters Helipad in Downtown San Fierro. Spawns there after Toreno's Last Flight, the mission where you have to stop Toreno with a rocket launcher. *Bayside Marina helipad (note that a Sea Sparrow may also spawn here) *On the roof of San Fierro Medical Center, Santa Flora, San Fierro (note that a Raindance may also spawn here) *Helipad at The Emerald Isle. GTA Liberty City Stories *Can be obtained in the missions Calm Before the Storm and False Idols. Can also be spawned through the use of cheat device. GTA Vice City Stories *On the helipad near Hyman Memorial Stadium. *On the helipad in Escobar International Airport (activates Vice Sights mission as you enter). GTA IV *Roof of a skyscraper next to Star Junction. Roof can be accessed via a window-cleaner's lift on the north end next to Kunzite Street (spawns randomly. Flying another helicopter to the rooftop will sometimes spawn the Maverick.) *Alderney heliport, above Booth Tunnel. *Backyard of a house in Westdyke, south of abandoned casino. *South-east Algonquin, at the Higgins Helitours spot. Helitours Mavericks can be robbed there. *On a helipad in front of a pumping station in Purgatory, along the waterfront. *On a fire station helipad in south-west Alderney. Trivia * The Maverick made an appearance in Manhunt 2. * Even though is not meant to be obtained in Liberty City Stories, the controls from previous games still work. Gallery Image:Maverick (GTASA) (front).jpg|A Maverick in GTA San Andreas. Image:MaverickLCS.JPG|The Maverick as depicted in GTA Liberty City Stories. Image:Maverick (GTA4) (front).jpg|The Maverick in GTA IV. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Helicopters Category:Aircraft